


Trouble- A Niall Horan Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Mayers has always been bullied at school and beat at home. She self-harms but nobody knows, other than her best friend  Sophia. She begs Emily to go with her to a concert and then literally run into one of the members of the band. He feels a connection with Emily but she won't open up to him. What happens when he figures out what conditions Emily is facing? Will he ever get her to tell him about her or will she give up and maybe end her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Concert

"Please come with me Emily! It won't be the same without you and I don't wanna go alone." Sophia begged as we walked out of the school towards my car.   
"I really don't want to. It seems boring to me. Sitting there for hours listening to music? YAWN!" Sophia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.   
"But it's One Direction! THE One Direction!" She ran to the car.   
"OMG! Really? One Direction! You should have told me that first! I'm totally have to go!" Emily said sarcastically.  
"Really?!"   
"No." I started driving home in my red pick-up truck as I got stares and laughs from my fellow students at Felbor High School. The car was my dads and he could afford anything else for me. At least it's a car! Half the people who think they are sooooo cool have to ride their bikes to school. I may be different, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want to me. I'm still a human being! I was wiped out of my thoughts as my phone had a message come through. I was about to reach down and get it when it was swiped from the cup holder. I looked over to see Sophia holding my phone out the window acting like she was about to drop it.   
"No texting while driving!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the road. I rolled up to my apartment and took out the keys.   
"There, I'm not driving. Now give me my phone!" Sophia gave me it and I noticed it was a Facebook message. Julia Romeraz sent me a message saying: Hey brat. Did you really think you could hide from me for long? I will find you and I will get you back you bitch. I'm your mother and you need to respect me.  
I hadn't noticed the tear streaming down my cheek. I was considering going to that concert for some time away from things.   
"So when's the concert?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eye before she noticed.  
"It's tonight at 7. And I saw that tear! I won't question because we need to get ready for the concert. We only have 3 hours!" Sophia ran inside and started searching through her closet for the perfect outfit. I thought what I was wearing was nice but she didn't think so. What's wrong with a pink tank top and bright blue pants? Oh right... everything. I rummaged through my shirt drawer and found a baby blue flowered tank top. I found a blue jean jacket and some white skinny jeans. I grabbed my pink glasses and my blue clutch. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, curl my hair, put on makeup, and paint my nails. Wow. 30 minutes, that's a record. I never take that long to get ready. I walked into Sophia's room and noticed she still had nothing picked out.   
"How long does it take to get ready?"   
"My outfit has to be perfect. You know I have to look the best." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah whatever. Oh! I forgot shoes. Be right back. You better have a shirt picked out when I get back." I ran off into my room and grabbed my blue flats. I studied myself in the full-length mirror. I took out my Iphone and took a quick selfie. Eh. Not that bad actually. I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my bracelets to cover my wrists. Yes. I cut but I really don't care unless i'm around a bunch of people I don't know.   
"Hurry up Emily! I've been waiting for like a year out here." Sophia yelled from the car.   
"Shut up!" I ran down to meet her, grabbing my keys on the way. I was so ready for this- finally time away from worries and just me and Sophia.   
We arrived at the concert right on time and made it in the door in 30 minutes. We found our seats that were in the second row! This is going to be a long night I thought as Sophia started screaming along with the other thousand fans.   
"Good evening Chicago!" I heard someone yell from on stage as the whole arena was fired up with yells, screams, and posters waving in the air. Sophia was hyperventilating next to me and the other girl was about to pass out.   
"We're going to have some fun tonight! But to start off, we'll do our first song- What Makes You Beautiful!" They boy with the black quiff yelled into his microphone.   
"You're insecure. Don't know what for..." I heard the beginning words of the sing before going into my own little trance. Those words stuck in me. It seems like they were directed exactly for me- only for me. I looked up hearing "that's what makes you beautiful." They think we're beautiful? Even when your insecure? This song is actually pretty good. I see why some people are so inspired my these five normal guys that happen to be singing together.   
"Now we're gonna take a 15 minute break for you guys to get refreshments, go to the concert store, and give us a break." The boy with the curls walked off the stage into the darkness behind the curtains. Sophia walked off the the store to get some shirt she's been obsessing over for the past 3 weeks. I decided to walk around outside and get some fresh air. I agreed to walk 2 times around the arena and then go back and take my seat. I reached the back of the arena and saw the mountains behind me. It was so beautiful. I saw a tour bus and I assumed it was the bands. I noticed the blonde boy standing at the edge of the cliff behind the bus, attempting to hide slightly behind it.   
"Hey you!" He said as he pointed to me. "What are you doing out here?"   
I walked over towards him. "I just needed some fresh air so I came out here to look at the sights."  
"Interesting. Well, you seem like a nice girl. You're not like the other fans are you?"  
"Well I'm not much of a fan myself. I just came here with my best friend because she begged me."  
"Cool. You're shivering. Come in the bus, it'll warm you." He grabbed my hand and I pulled it away as fast as I could.   
"Sorry. Just follow me." He started walking towards the bus and climbed up the steps. When we got inside, he gave me a blanket and some tea and sat me in a recliner. I sat back and felt my eyes drooping, I tried to stay awake, but the kind boy started strumming his guitar and softly singing the song I just heard. I couldn't help but drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Sorry

"Hello? Wake up!" I heard softly as my eyes slowly opened to view a blonde boy, around my age, sitting in front of me.   
"Who are you?" I said in a groggy voice, almost inaudible.   
"I have to get back to the show. You wanna come?" I nodded my head slowly and struggled to stand up. Why does my arm hurt? I thought as I followed him into the building. "You can go to your seat if you want, or stay back here."   
"Can you tell Sophia her friend Emily is fine. I'll be back here. I want to rest." He nodded and ran towards the other four guys standing at the edge of the curtain. He gave them a thumbs up and they all sprinted on stage, ready to finish the concert. The first song began and I immediately recognized the tune. Sophia always played her One Direction cds in the car and she always cried when this song came on. Sometimes, she would change the track in the middle mutter "It's too much" under her breath.   
"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me." I heard one of the voices sing. I hummed along as the rest of them sang until one voice really stuck out. "Maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you. Oh!" I heard the unfamiliar voice finish. The song finished up and they continues for 5 more songs. I didn't recognize any of them so I ignored it and went back into my usually dreamless nap. This time, I heard voices in the back of my head as I slept.   
"Nobody likes you." "You'll never make friends." "Nobody will ever like you." I turned on my side and started crying. I knew the voices were fake but it still really hurt to hear them.   
I heard faint footsteps coming toward me and then voices next to me. They were trying to whisper but it wasn't working so well. I recognized one voice as the boy who let me in the tour bus. He was talking to another boy with a really deep voice. I figured that one must be Harry- the one Sophia always obsessed over.   
"What are we gonna do? We can't have some random chick around us. Rumors will start spreading and that's never good." Harry explained to the blonde boy with a hint of sympathy. I really didn't need anyone caring for me. I'm 17 and I can deal with myself, I have for the past 5 years. One of the people started yelling and jumping around all over the place. I opened my eyes slightly and look around. I sat up to get a full view of my surroundings. There were five guys, I was sitting on a red couch, and they all stopped to stare at me.   
"Wow. Your eyes are amazing." The boy with a black quiff said gazing at me. I blushed and hind my face in my hands. The blonde boy, who's name was Niall, tried to reach out his hand for me. I flinched and back up against the couch even farther. There was a glint of hurt in his eyes as he sat in one of the recliners next to where I was sitting.   
"Your friend caught a cab home. She told us it was fine if you stayed with us in the bus for tonight." He explained, staring deeply into my eyes. I nodded my head and tried to stand up. My head clouded up and I started coughing like mad. I was having trouble swallowing and my head really hurt. Niall noticed my troubles and tried to pick me up.   
"I'm fine." I said in between coughs. I walked out the door after one of the boys with a buzz cut and Niall followed quickly behind. We got onto the bus and it started moving right after the door slammed shut. All the boy, other than Niall, went into the back room and in one of the bunk beds. Harry and the one with a brown quiff in one and the black quiff and buzz cut in the other. There was an extra bed in there and a pull out couch in the room I was in.   
"I'll sleep out here. Let me help you get settled in that bed." I kindly thanked him and walked into the other room. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out. I was so tired and I didn't know why.   
IN THE MORNING  
I woke up to the smell of bacon outside the room. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I saw it. The boys said their good mornings and went to sit at the table. Most of them were in only sweat pants, no shirt. Wow they are hot. I suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at my stomach.   
"Do you have a scale?" I asked politely, trying not to be a bother. Niall nodded and pointed to a room next to me. I got up slowly and walked in there. I wasn't surprised when 93.1 pounds popped up on the small machine. I have always been under weight so I was used to low numbers. My doctors on the other hand, were not ever thrilled. I thought it was good to be losing weight. They always told me to try and gain weight but it never happened. When I ate a lot, I threw it up a couple hours later. I walked back into the room and sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket.   
"You're not gonna eat?" The one with a buzz cut asked. I shook my head and got up to grab my jacket. I was so cold and when I got near my jacket, I just collapsed. The boys heard a thump and rushed in to see me lying on the ground in a heap. Niall rushed over to pick me up and carried me to the couch.   
"Call an ambulance!" he yelled at one of the boys as he set me down. That's all I remembered before falling out into a black world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if it's bad.


	3. In The Hospital

I woke to the sound of beeping coming from beside me. It sounded like a heart monitor but why would I be near one of those? I finally found the strength to open my eyes slightly. As I did so, I was blinded by the sun coming in the window and the bright, clean whiteness of the room all together. I heard a sigh from beside me and a familiar voice talking to someone on the phone.   
"I know but I really want to make sure she's okay." He said sounding extremely distressed. Was he talking about me? Did he really care that much? "But I need to. She means something to me!" He sounded really angry at whoever he was talking to. I should open my eyes so he won't feel so bad. I did exactly that.   
"What happened to me?" I croaked out slowly. He whipped his head around to face where the noise came from. He had tear streaks down his cheeks and blood shot eyes.   
"How long was I out?" I asked him weakly.   
"About a week." A week?! Was I in some sort of coma? Has he been here the entire time? I didn't realize how much someone could actually care about me. He called for a doctor and some professional looking guy walked in.   
"Well we ran some test to see exactly why you collapsed on the bus. We sent the tests in and the results have come back. It seems you have Cancer and will be needing chemo therapy for a while." He explained calmly, as if he tells people terrible news daily. Oh wait... he does. I had cancer. Once, that sunk in, I started freaking out. Am I gonna die or win the fight? What sort of things am I gonna miss? What about the tour for Niall? I know he'll be sure he stays but it could be years before I'm able to get out of here.   
"We will be moving you to the 5th floor, the Cancer floor, and have a permanent room set for you. You may only have 2 guests in at a time unless it's an emergency. You'll be moved in the morning and your nurse will be checking on you every 2 hours. I'm sorry for the news." He told me before walking out of the room after a nurse.   
"I'll stay with you. Everything will be fine, we can make it through this together, even if you barely know me. I feel like we could have a good relationship if we get to know each other. I worry too much now to leave and I want you to know I care." Niall said quickly, out of breath by the end. He really needed a good nights sleep and he needed to continue with his band's tour. I don't want to stop him from doing what he loves with his best friends. When did I get so sympathetic? I must have hit my head when I fell on the bus.  
THE NEXT DAY  
I woke up to see Niall wasn't in the chair next to my bed. Yesterday he told me his band members were coming by today because they wanted to know if I was okay. I don't know why, but I was kind of torn to see he wasn't there. Maybe he was just going to get his friends. He needed to get some fresh air anyways so that would be good for him. The door swung open suddenly and in walked the blonde boy I have grown somewhat fond of. He looked up to noticed my normally bright green eyes were now faded. He frowned but continued to carry everything he had in his hands to the table attached to my bed.   
"Hey. I got you some breakfast. There's a blueberry muffin and some orange juice. Sorry I didn't get much, I know you don't eat very much." He said placing my food down as he told me what it was. I thanked him and started to nibble on the muffin. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair and rolled it over to the right side of my bed.   
"We're moving you into your permanent room so I need you to get in the wheelchair." She explained.  
"She can't stand." Niall piped in from the side of the room. I nodded as he got up and walked toward me. "Can I pick you up?" He asked and I had to think for a moment. I nodded and he put his hands under my back and my knees- carrying my bridal style. He placed me softly in the wheelchair and I shifted to get comfortable. The nurse wheeled me out of the room and into an elevator. I heard the faint tune of the music and noticed it as What Makes You Beautiful. We moved into a room that was decorated differently than a normal room from downstairs. The walls were light purple with a small flower design scattered across the walls. The bed had white and blue sheets and giant fluffed pillows. It actually looked comfortable, like they were trying to make it feel like home. Niall picked me up and placed me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I got comfortable and the nurse told me she would be back in 2 hours to check on me. Niall found a seat and pulled it over to the bed.   
"Do you want to sleep or can we talk?" He asked.  
"I'm not that tired so what do you want to talk about?"   
"You. So what's you full name, how old are you, anything else you want to tell me about you."   
"Hmm.. well My full name is Emily Ryan Mayers, I'm 17, I'm a senior in high school, I live with my best friend Sophia and I have a cat named Curly Frie." I was gonna tell him about my bullying and self-harm but I thought that was too much too fast. He nodded and ask when my birthday was.   
"November 23." He responded with a quick cool before pulling a phone out of his pocket.   
"This is yours. The doctors on the ambulance gave it to me to hold on to." He explained before I had time to question. I heard loud voices outside the door and then a quiet knock before it opened slowly. Four boys walked in and sat in the other chairs next to where Niall's used to be. They waved hello and sat quietly.   
"I forgot you haven't officially met them." Niall said from beside me. I learned the one with the curls was Harry Styles, the buzz cut was Liam Payne, the black quiff was Zayn Malik, the brown quiff was Louis Tomlinson, and Niall's full name was Niall Horan. They have been in a band together since the British X-Factor in 2010 when they got put together. They got 3rd place but Simon Cowell still signed a contract with them. They have been at the top of the American and British charts for years. Their first song together was What Makes You Beautiful and their latest single is Story of My Life. Louis and Harry have been dating for 2 years, Zayn is dating Perrie Edwards of Little Mix, Liam and Niall are single, and they are on their Take Me Home tour but are getting ready to release Midnight Memories. Also, they are pausing their tour because Niall wouldn't leave me here. I felt really special when he told me that and I actually smiled for the first time around them. My teeth were crooked and I needed braces but I couldn't afford them. I shared a little bit about my life with them too. I told them my dad left when I was 3, my mom died when I was 12, and my sister just passed away a year ago because she was texting and driving. She was my care-giver from when I was 12 to when she died. I still don't forgive myself for texting her, even though I had no idea she was driving. I self-harm and I don't eat very much. They were told by the doctor that I was diagnosed with cancer and I would need chemo.   
I yawned as Louis finished telling me the story of how he and Harry met and started dating. Their story was so cute and I didn't judge them for their same sex relationship. Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn had to go so they said a quick goodbye and rushed out of the room before Liam tried to stay. It was nice of them to come and visit and I learned a lot about how their band was formed and just them as individuals. Niall went out to use the bathroom and I got my phone to check instagram. I took a picture of me in the hospital bed and posted it with the caption: In the hospital with cancer. A few second after I posted it, i got tons of comments asking if I was okay and that they supported me. Niall came back and saw the picture and was surprised by all the people who cared. He insisted I take a picture with him and post it. We made funny faces and just had a great time. I followed him and he followed me so we could see each others pictures.   
The doctor barged in and told me that I may experience hair loss soon. If I want to spare the emotional pain of losing it slowly, I could just shave it now. He left me some clippers and walk to care for the next cancer victim. I had gathered enough strength to get up and stand in front of the mirror. Niall grabbed the clipper and shaved off every last bit of my blonde, wavy hair. I admired myself and caught my eyes slipping over to Niall smiling behind me.   
"You're still beautiful to me." He said. My lips perked up into a smile and I asked if I could hug him. I stood on my tiptoes and reached up to hug him and it felt so perfect. It was like we were meant to be. He was the last piece of my puzzle that I finally found. The one piece that truly meant something to me. The person I needed most.


	4. The End of The Fight

Emily still hasn't gotten over the fact that she has cancer. Her mom or dad didn't and you can't just catch cancer one day. Niall always told her she would survive and win the fight but she wasn't so sure. It's been a year since she was diagnosed and she is slowly getting weaker. She can't move around even the room as much and she hasn't seen Sophia in months. She always worries when nobody is in the room when she wakes up and sometimes she even starts crying. It seems she's also gotten more emotional. Whenever she get whipped up, Niall is the only one who can calm her down. And she's finally happy she found someone who means something to her.  
EMILY'S POV  
All I did yesterday was sit here alone. Niall had a meeting with management about the tour. The nurse came in every 2 hours to make sure I was okay and took me out in a wheelchair for our daily 15 minute stroll. It was really hard to get in the chair- since Niall usually does it for me. I was hoping he'd get back soon because I was really bored and wanted to talk to someone. My nurse told me she was taking me to a new place today, it was requested by someone. I was confused and by the time I got there, had fallen asleep. I still heard everything around but couldn't get enough strength to open my eyes. I heard that Niall was there and the nurse was apologizing to him about me sleeping. Was he planning something that needed me? I realized we started walking back to the hospital and Niall was coming with us. We reached my room and I felt Niall pick me up and place me in bed. He kissed my forehead and sat in his normal chair. I woke up 3 hours later still exhausted.  
"Good afternoon sleepy head." Niall said as he walked in with his hands full of food for us. He got an entire meal for him and some McDonald's fries for me. I thanked him and ate one fry at a time.  
"You're really weird ya know." I blurted out randomly. Niall raised his eyebrows.  
"Now really missy. I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed and threw one of his grapes into my mouth. I was actually really hungry for once so I ate as much as I could. By the end of our little meal, I had gained 3 pounds! I was extremely proud and so was Niall. He congratulated me and went to get a nurse. My nurse came in with Niall following quickly behind. She said I was doing very well and starting to get better. I just then realized that I wasn't as tired lately, I ate more, and I was able to actually stand on my own. I was finally making a turn for the better and I was excited that I may win what may be the biggest fight ever. Niall smiled widely at me as the nurse walked out of the room.  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked, actually curious for once. I sat up in my bed and crossed my legs. I sat there impatiently until I asked the same question again. He finally answered with a simple "I don't know." I wasn't satisfied but I was letting it go... this time. He pulled out his phone and checked his twitter. I didn't have twitter on my phone so I downloaded it and checked mine. Niall texted me and I looked up to roll my eyes at him. He just cheekily smiled and continued on his phone.  
Niall: Hey whatcha doin?  
Emily: Sitting in the same room as you.  
Niall: So. That means we can't text?  
Emily: Whatever. I really need to have fun but this room is so boring.  
Niall: Then let's have some fun.  
He got up and walked over to me. I hadn't been out of the room around the hospital to visit my fellow cancer patients for months. Niall ran out to the front desk real quick and said they gave him permission to take me out. He tried to put me in my wheelchair but I told him i'd be fine. I stood up and it didn't hurt very much. We slowly walked out of the room and headed for his car. He took me tot he mall and we did a 'little' bit of shopping. That's what Niall said at least. We walked out with hundreds of dollars worth of clothes and items from over 10 stores. If that's what he calls a little bit of shopping, i'd like to see what he calls his little house. The band had gone back to England to visit their families and carry on with a normal life while Niall stayed here. They weren't doing any shows until I got better because Niall refused to leave me for more than like 2 hours. He was so sweet and it was adorable. I was really growing to like him, as more than a friend. He was actually really hot and not a typical band member. He was nice, always calm, and he respected what other people needed. He wasn't as stuck up as I thought he was from how Sophia explained it. She had come to visit every once in a while sine I've been in the hospital. She didn't feel the need to come often because Niall was always there and told her she needed to not worry. Every time both of them were in a room together, they would walk out and start talking about something. I always asked what they talked about but they wouldn't tell me. I figured it must not be important because they didn't felt he need to tell me.  
Niall had been acting strange lately and I wasn't sure why. He always acted like he needed to tell me something important but then something would interrupt us. I needed to get it out of him before I went crazy with guessing.  
We pulled up to the hospital and I realized our little trip was over. I went back to my floor and visited some of my neighbors. They were pleased to see me getting better. I felt really bad about them and I really wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. The doctors told me that they needed to take one last x-ray to make sure all the cancer was gone and I would most likely be out of here in the next week. They brought me into the big MRI room and I did the regular procedure. They said the results would be here by the end of the day and they let me go back to my room. I super excited to tell Niall the news. He was extremely happy for me but had a glint of sadness.  
"Why are you upset?" I asked him.  
"What's gonna happen to us after you go back to your regular life? I'm a celebrity, world famous and you're just a normal teenage girl." He explained. I realized he was right and we may never see each other again. I couldn't deal with that.  
"We'll make it work. I promise." I promised to him. He smiled slightly and said he had something to ask me.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked before turnign his face so I couldn't see it clearly. I nodded and he looked over. "Will you?" He asked again. I nodded again and this time he actually saw me. He grinned and came over to hug me. In the middle of our hugging, the doctor walked in.  
"WE got the results back and it seems you are now cancer free. You have won the fight and you can leave tomorrow morning at 8. Be ready." He said before tending to the nurse calling urgently for him. I smile and hugged Niall even tighter. Her picked me up and spun me around. We were as happy as ever and my life couldn't be better at the moment. I couldn't wait until I got out of this place and became a normal girl once again. But one thing was different. This time, I had Niall in my life and that's all I could ask for.  
"I love you I said to him before we shared our very first kiss.


End file.
